Family Matters
by YaoiFlavouredMacaron
Summary: A few years had gone by with Tadashi graduating, landing a new job and finally, an opportunity to search for his younger sister, who had disappeared 5 years ago, taking along his new founded family with her. But how will it roll out? He knows he has no room to screw up! *Sequel to 'The Possibilities of a Sibling Taboo'.* **Rating may change**
1. Chapter 1

_Wooooh!_

 _Hi there~! This here is the sequel to one of my previous BH6 works. I would recommend reading that first but you also welcome to dive into this one as it is :)_

 ** _Let's Go!_**

* * *

After having graduated from college, Tadashi had received a great job offering as a assistant tutor at the SFIT abridging College. But it wasn't exactly close to home as it was located all the way across San Fransokyo. It was still a great opportunity presented to him by his professor and it would've been pretty stupid to have turned down such an offer with many possibilities.

Aunt Cass couldn't have been anymore happy for Tadashi when he had come home with the letter. She went ecstatic and whipped up a feast that night to celebrate along with some of his friends. But such opportunity had also come with a price. He would have to move out. This worried him as he didn't like the thought of leaving his Aunt Cass alone. It was also a situation where luck would be needed as he had a set goal on finding his little sister, Hiro-chan along with his two children.

* * *

Two weeks later, Tadashi had finally found a temporary place to reside .

It was 2 in the afternoon and Tadashi was all packed up and ready to move with a few boxes and a suitcase loaded into his car. Aunt Cass tried to hide her tears as she wished him luck and said her farewells. Tadashi, though, could see through her facade but he chose not to tell her but instead gave her a big hug. His friends had given him a farewell party the night before too, which was nice but reality really sunk in as he was going to miss the town and home he grew up in.

The drive was about an hour or so across San Fransokyo. Tadashi recited the instructions upon visiting the SFIT abridging College campus in his head during the slow moving peak hour traffic. By the time he had arrived at his new temporary home, it was about 4.30 in the afternoon.

He initially had a another place rented out to him but the contract for the place was set to start the following week.

The new place was a shared dormitory on the SFIT abridging College residential grounds, which would be convenient for Tadashi to explore the area and keep close to his new work place. The residents kept to themselves and each had their own room, which looked a bit daunting to Tadashi as he was unloading some of his things from his car and into his temporary new room.

Once he was done, he decided to go find some dinner. The nearest grocery market was a 10 minute walk from the college. The scenery around though looked amazing with interesting architectural pieces on the college grounds and the park looked somewhat stunning with the sunset. It was somewhat lively too as Tadashi eyed some kids running around and then followed by an adult voice calling to them " _let's go, kids, its getting late!_ ".

The scenario then made him think about his own family and what his kids may have become. It even has him thinking about how he would react upon seeing his children and Hiro after those 5 years.

Grabbing a basket, Tadashi picked up some basics for breakfast, lunch and dinner along with some basic necessities and essentials. It looked like the shop was in for a quiet evening too but there was some liveliness as everyone looked friendly and there was giggling running around. He eyed a pair of kids chasing each other as they weaved in and out of the aisles.

As he strolled down the fruit and vegetable aisle, he felt something run into the back of his legs out of nowhere followed by a child's voice " _tag, you're it!_ "

Tadashi turned around to face the two little kids that had run into him. As soon as he made eye contact with them, he stared at them intently. The kids that ran into him quickly apologized with mild fear painted on their faces.

To Tadashi, he instantly felt a connection with them as soon as he looked at them. Their eyes and facial features resembled Hiro when she was about their age. This hunch really paid off as he came face to face with their mother.

" _Hiro-chan. ..?_ "

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _Its a short chapter I know! when I was writing this, I felt like I wanted to jump straight into the juicy ideas in the later chapters so I sorta fast tracked the beginnings of this series. The chapters to come will not be as short though :)_

 _Also, thanks for reading. Do please comment or leave some feedback for me as this will really help me pump out more ideas and motivation to sooner update :P It would be greatly appreciated and it also gives me an insight into you awesome readers/followers so that I can improve to better suit you out there :D_

 _Till then... Thanks again. Catch you soon :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I feel like I'm rushing**_

 _ **Let's Go!**_

* * *

Tadashi was left speechless as soon as he had turned around to face two small kids, a little boy on the ground his female sibling, around the same age, standing behind him. Both had very similar features that could easily say that the two were twins.

The two kids looked at the _odd_ expression on Tadashi's face and were quick to pull off one of their own before scuttling off to hide behind their calling mother.

Tadashi had snapped from his trance as he watched the kids make a dash. As if he wasn't stunned enough, he looked up at the figure the kids hid behind.

 _"Hiro-chan...? "_ Tadashi mumbled as he was captivated by Hiro's presence. She had changed alot over the 5 years. She still had the baby-face features from 5 years ago but she was even more stunning. She had grown up and her body had acquired the real feminine curves, which were accentuated by her sense of fashion that hadn't seemed to change much.

Time froze for a moment as Tadashi and his little sister, Hiro, stood there.

 _"Tadashi Nii-san...?"_ Hiro murmured as she stared at her brother wide-eyed. He hadn't changed much as all.

The twins looked back and forth between the two adults puzzled.

Tadashi lunged forward and pulled Hiro into a tight embrace of a hug as he whispered words of how much he had missed her. The warmth of her body and her scent made Tadashi realize the extent of how much he longed to be with her again.

Hiro, however, was frozen on the spot. She didn't know what to say or do.

Tadashi was quick to let go as soon as he heard the kids calling at their mother.

 _"Ah sorry, i didn't mean to...I just..."_ Tadashi stuttered out as he nervously chuckled whilst scratching the back of his head.

 _"Oh...um...it's ok. Should we...take this some place else?"_ Hiro shyly responded.

Tadashi looked around and he couldn't agree more as they were earning unwanted attention.

As they moved off, Hiro couldn't help but sneak a look into Tadashi's shopping basket. He was quick to notice, asking if there was something wrong but Hiro was quick to deny it as she told her kids to refrain from running around again. She then turned her attention back at Tadashi with a meek smile.

 _"Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?"_

Tadashi couldn't be more happier as he accepted her invite on the spot.

* * *

Meeting up outside, Hiro led the way and Tadashi followed. Both didn't say much and the twins stuck close to Hiro as Tadashi carried both his and Hiro's groceries. It was a short awkwardness luckily as the walk was a brief 10 minutes.

Arriving at Hiro's residential place, Tadashi was somewhat surprised. It was a nice furnished ivory and white townhouse. And to think that Hiro and his two kids lived here on their own made him wonder how she could've acquired financial necessity for it.

Entering the kitchen, the kids were quick to scoot off towards a staircase but a firm voice from their mother saw them return to hide behind her. Tadashi was also told to stand where he stood as he placed the groceries down.

 _"Right. So I'm pretty sure you recognised these two, Nii-san."_ Hiro started the conversation off with a smile.

Tadashi replied with a _"yes"_.

Hiro then ushered the two kids to stand in front of her, which they nervously did.

 _"This is Elda and her twin brother, Kai."_

Tadashi knelt down at eye level with the shy twins that were being reluctantly nudged forward.

 _"Elda, Kai, meet Tadashi, your daddy."_

The twins were quick to change their nervous demeanor to one of curiosity and surprise. It was painted across their faces as they stared wide-eyed at the smiling man before them. The eldest, Elda, slowly motioned towards her father she and her brother never knew of.

The two of them grew up with their mother rarely mentioning anything about their father. The only thing they knew was that they were looked after by their father for a little while when they were still babies.

Elda reached her hand out and touched Tadashi's cheek. _"So you are my daddy?"_

Tadashi gently placed his hand over his daughters' hands.

 _"Yes. I am your daddy."_

Tadashi smiled greatly. It was just pure joy one after another and those emotions made him tear up from the corners of his eyes.

Kai followed his sister's actions and both were quickly pulled into a tight hug. The twins reciprocated as their father whispered to them how much he had missed them.

The scene before Hiro's eyes was a wish come true.

* * *

As both parents worked their magic in the kitchen, the twins had never been so excited in so long, so much so, they had glued themselves close to their father, despite their mother telling them to steer clear.

Tadashi had also tried telling them to stay away for fear of an accident but they were stubborn. He could definitely see another trait inherited , from their mother, in the two kids.

They finally heeded their mother's words as Tadashi felt a strange and uncomfortable aura being emitted from behind him.

Dinner was served. The two kids had set the table as Tadashi and Hiro plated up and presented dinner.

Hiro had never seen her children so talkative before. Both Elda and Kai bombarded their father with so many questions that it was tricky getting them to focus on finishing their plates.

After dinner, the kids were firmly instructed to go for their bath. Hiro had already set the tub up for them and they did as they were told. Tadashi had volunteered to to clear the dishes but Hiro insisted that he didn't have to.

The kids were quick to bath and dress before dashing down the stairs to where Tadashi was. Hiro followed behind.

 _"They really adore you. But that is a given."_ Hiro stated.

 _"Ok, time for bed you two. Say your goodnights to your father."_

Disappointment painted the twin's' faces as they let an displeased " _awwwww"._

 _'You can see him tomorrow."_

With long faces, they did as they were told. The two hugged and said their goodnights before being ushered up to their rooms and tucked in bed. Tadashi followed behind as it seemed that his kids wanted that little bit more time with him.

It was late in the evening too and Hiro offered to give Tadashi a lift back to his residential place. Tadashi happily agreed as it was pretty dark outside. The drive back to his temporary place was a quick 5 minutes but the ride felt awkward as Hiro didn't say much.

 _"You finally found us, Nii-san. "_

 _"And I'm glad I did."_

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _So how was that? XD_

 _I find the idea of shipped couples having kids JUST ADORABLE but at the same time, TBH, the IRL me dislikes children so I hope I'm doing the part right for the twins :P_


	3. Chapter 3

_Knowing you, Knowing me!_

 _ **Let's GO!**_

* * *

Today was the first day of work for Tadashi. One of the college's student officers had come to personally meet Tadashi to give him a tour of the campus prior to showing him to his designated department and filling out some extra bits of paperwork.

Being informed that he would be starting tomorrow gave Tadashi some time to explore the campus grounds on his own after morning tea. The campus was a little smaller but that was a given as it was an abridging College. Though the area seemed a bit lifeless as students were sitting in classes.

He wondered around the architectural monuments that he had passed by yesterday. Looking closely at them was pretty fascinating and yet he wouldn't have been able to pull such complex art he thought to himself.

His department was in functioning mechanics and robotics and it was in a convenient location too. The department was a newly refurbished building located close to the College gates and a 5 min walk from the dorms.

* * *

As lunchtime came around, liveliness began to flood through the hallways and college grounds. Tadashi happened to be lost in his thoughts about last night and plans to head over to Hiro's place later on in the day, as he wandered around the Science Tech department.

This was a few blocks away from Tadashi's department.

The oncoming traffic of people forced Tadashi to stand aside awkwardly. When the students had cleared the hallways,

It was a relief to let his limbs loose and to move around a bit more easily. There was still some liveliness amongst the hallways as voices could still be heard in the classrooms. Tadashi even took a peek or two into the classrooms. Some had some pretty cool atomical robots and others with a display of different mechanical prosthetic body parts created by the students themselves.

Walking further it was a bit odd for him to hear giggling children and pinted his curiosity to locate the echoing laughter. Turning a corner, Tadashi could make out 2 small figures and a taller one down the hallway and he immediately recognised who they were as he picked up his pace.

 _"Hiro-chan, Elda, Kai!"_ Tadashi called out to them.

The two children perked the ears at their father's voice and were quick on their feet as they dashed towards Tadashi with excitement.

Tadashi knelt down at their height and embraced them with hugs.

 _"I'm happy to see you two too. What are you two doing here?"_ He asked happily.

 _"They come to work with me."_

Tadashi looked up with a slightly worried expression, that wasn't too obvious, at Hiro.

 _"It's lunchtime now. You should join us. I made lunch myself."_ Hiro said with a smile.

 _"Sure, why not?"_ Tadashi replied back with a smile of his own.

* * *

The kids had finished eating and had gone off to play amongst the artistic statues that surrounded the park area on the college grounds. They were pretty hyped as their demeanours were boosted with excitement being around their father and lunch.

Tadashi and Hiro sat at one of the benches watching the small one's run around.

 _"Why aren't they in school yet, Hiro-chan? "_ Tadashi asked with a serious tone hinted in his voice.

Hiro though replied with a mild monotone laced amongst her voice.

 _"They don't go to school. Or should I say, they can't..."_

Hiro looked at Tadashi and he did the same.

 _"...because both have inherited my anxiety disorder. "_

Tadashi gasped under his breath as his eyebrows knitted themselves into a frown.

 _"Though their symptoms differ from mine. Kai has the worst reaction as his symptoms go unnoticed for a few days and then he ends up hospitalised for rashes and anorexic like symptoms. As for Elda, she begins to suffer from very bad headaches._

 _If you're worried about their education, both literally take off on both our nerd-like traits and I tutor them."_

Hiro informed Tadashi in a calm demeanour followed by a sip of her tea.

Tadashi couldn't find any words to rebut that.

* * *

Lunch had finished and Tadashi's afternoon was free. There wasn't much to do as he would be formally teaching as of tomorrow. He instead decided to 'babysit' the twins as they were eager to have their father stick around.

Hiro didn't seem to have any qualms over. In fact, she completely for it as it would give her a good break and it would also give Tadashi an opportunity to strengthen his relationship with his children.

Though that relaxation expected from a break, needed from two energetic kids, for Hiro was replace unneeded attention from her co-workers. Mostly from her female colleagues at that as they asked her about the supposed _boyfriend_ with her at lunch. Hiro could only look at them with a raised brow before giggling at the mention of a _boyfriend_.

As the day of work came to an end, Hiro felt she didn't get as much work done as she wanted to and an onset of curious workmates were to blame. Then again, it would've been to be expected as her co-workers only knew her to be a single mother and a really young one at that. And in the years that they worked with her, her priorities were solely focused on her work or her two children.

Just on time, Hiro's children and their father arrived, where they could then take off for dinner.

* * *

Dinner was served at Hiro's place again. The children weren't as enthusiastic as the night before as most of their energy was consumed from their outing with their father. So when bedtime came around, the two passed out fairly quick.

As for the two parents, there was an awkward atmosphere between them. The kitchen and dining areas were cleaned up and Tadashi could've chosen to head back 'home' to rest up for tomorrow. But he instead chose to stay.

Hiro was wondering herself if Tadashi was going to head home.

Awkward as it was, it was probably the perfect opportunity for Tadashi to get whatever it was off his chest. He many things he really wanted to talk to Hiro about and in private.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _It has been a while. But it has been hard to find motivation to update but consider this update a shoutout to someone who has been following this and leaving encouraging words to get me going again._

 _Thank_ youu

 _And sorry to you other lovely readers for bearing with my laziness._


	4. Chapter 4

_And the angst sets in...Hiro opens up about the past and Tadashi sets off another landmind :/_

 ** _Let's Go!_**

* * *

Setting her eyes on Tadashi after so long, Hiro felt she had been caught off-guard. She thought she would see him upon their work at the College, giving her some time to mentally prepare herself. She could only stand their speechless.

Though she wasn't going to stand there like she was anxious or something.

5 years had changed Hiro a lot. Her children changed her ways of focus being both good and bad but she had also tackled her anxiety disorder, giving her strength she wished she had long ago. And Hiro showed that off, showing her brother a new demeanour if hers.

In the time she had alone to herself, Hiro began thinking about how they could be a family again. She really wanted that and that thrilled her but she held back at the same time with anxiousness for she didn't know how her brother would react and what he would have to say to her. Something she definitely would expect to hear from Tadashi was a question of why she did what she did.

* * *

The two siblings were alone. The kids were in bed and it was getting late.

Tadashi decided to use this opportunity to get a 5-year weight off his chest. He spoke up and facing his little sister seriously, asked her a question she expected.

 _"Why did you leave me like that 5years ago? You took our children and hurt all those back home. Your letters... may have been explanatory... but I needed to and I still do need to know why you did what you did...Hiro-chan."_

Hiro parted her eye contact from Tadashi's with a sombre look on her face.

The two seated themselves on a sofa.

 _"So...you just want me to say sorry or something, Nii-san? Ask you for forgiveness?_

 _I know my actions hurt everyone but I did what I did because I thought best of it._

 _I disappeared because I needed space. I disappeared because I knew I was causing a whole lot of trouble and a burden...And I had your welfare in mind too. I didn't want to you to drop all the stuff you worked hard for on account of me Nii-san._

 _Also, if you're still blaming yourself for some of my actions, please don't._

 _Fred told me the events that unfolded whilst I was still in a coma. "_ Hiro spoke in a guilt-laced tone.

Tadashi was once again left speechless as he tried to think of a way to rebut.

 _"...say something! "_ Hiro stated as she made eye contact with her brother.

Tadashi sighed in a breath before speaking in response.

 _"You were selfish! And I guess it was partially my fault as I made you that way as I was oblivious to your wants and needs. But it doesn't excuse the fact that that trait of yours hurt a lot of people, especially me and Aunt Cass._

 _5 years I followed your instructions to find you but they were painful years. To add to that, I now find out that my best friend has been involved._

 _A lot has changed me now as much as you have changed and I don't know what I can really believe about the both of us anymore. "_

Hiro looked at Tadashi as if he was about to shatter her dream of being a family together.

 _"But I don't want to be one who holds onto grudges either as a part of me is desperate to bring the idea of us being a family, from back then, back to life again."_

A smile began forming across Hiro's face.

 _"So I think that now I've found you and our children, I should focus on the present and move on."_

The smile on Hiro's face was priceless at this point but was also quick to fade as Tadashi announced something of a punishment for forgiving Hiro.

 _"Though there's one thing I sort of want in return for having put up with your selfishness. The request doesn't have to be now and can be something left for the future."_

Hiro looked at her brother quizzically and with a hint of worry.

 _"I want us to have another child! I want to experience what it's like raising him or her from the time they are bought into the world. I ask this as_ I _missed out on this opportunity with Kai and Elda."_

Tadashi's stated request had Hiro lost for words, so much so her jaw felt like it dropped off whilst he sat there looking at her with a straight face.

 _"A-another c-child? EEEEHHHHHHHH!?"_

Not knowing what to say or even think, Hiro didn't realise she was backing away from her brother as his expression began to change and he had begun reaching his hand out to her.

She then hit the arm of the sofa where she then felt an unpleasant wave of deja vu upon her brother's touch. It only gave Tadashi more concern when Hiro then freaked but her attempted escape saw her tripping to the carpeted floors.

 _"Hey, Hiro-chan, what's wrong?"_ Tadashi asked worryingly as he could see resurfacing anxiety turn her face to lighter shades. He quickly seated her up and began some breathing exercises to calm her.

Having settled down, Hiro felt exhausted but confused as well. Her brother asked if she was alright before asking what had just happened. Though her response was a clueless one at that as she had no idea what had just come over her like that.

Tadashi placed her on the couch and made his way to the kitchen to make Tea for Hiro. She was quick to pass out though when he had returned.

Staring at her sleeping form, Tadashi wondered exactly how much had Hiro changed after noting how she had freaked out.

 _"Why was she so effected by the idea of having another child in such a way?"_ Tadashi thought as he caressed his little sister's cheeks.

* * *

Evening fell and it was time to call it a day over, but not before deciding to _catch up_ with his best friend, Fred, over the phone, to get the load down on some hidden information.

A long good hour of chat and Tadashi was satisfied with what he had heard whilst his friend sounded exhausted. The only other thing to do was to varify the information with help from his first Robotic Nurse, Baymax. But that would be a plan for another day and with that, Tadashi turned out the lights.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _Hello there~ you were probs expecting another long wait? well.. this one wasn't too long of a wait._

 _Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this update and I will try and keeps tabs here. I've already started to pick up on writing new content for this but I will try my best to get it up soon._

 _Till then, as always, thanks for reading and following~_


	5. Chapter 5

_**For those with a angst kink...this might do it!**_

 ** _*warning: suicidal act depicted!*_**

 _ **Let's go!**_

* * *

Tadashi's first class of the day was a bit nerve wracking but interesting.

It was a practical class at that as well so he was tasked to assist any students that needed help. Though his second class was more theoretical and all he had to do was sit there and watch the instructor work his magic.

Morning tea came around and the classroom was quick to empty. Tadashi was invited to have morning tea in the staff and faculty area. He didn't have much of a choice as morning tea was a short 30 minutes and if he had gone in seek of Hiro, he would be late by the time he returned for his next class.

Sitting back on a lounge, he reminisced of the time he himself was a college student. So when one of the staff had asked him how his morning was, his reply was _"I quite enjoyed it"._

Lunchtime was plenty of time to head out to the Science Tech department but it seemed like he wouldn't be getting a chance as a load of marking to be done was placed infront of him. So by the end of the day, Tadashi wandered back to his place in exhaustion.

Collapsed on his bed, he couldn't be bothered to move. Even when his mobile right next to him was making his bed annoyingly vibrate. He finally decided to check on who it might have bothering him as he grogly sat up. Looking at the number, he was quick to press redile.

 _"Hi Aunt Cass."_

* * *

Aunt Cass had given him a good 2 hours worth of an earful that he was eager to find something to eat. It was a bit late to pop over to Hiro's place for a bite too.

His aunt had called him as she hadn't heard from him after he arrived, asking if he has settled in ok or if there were any problems. But really, she was just stressing herself out with worry at the cost of nothing. It could've been a shorter conversation if Tadashi hadn't mentioned the fact he had found Hiro and his kids.

Instant noodles was on the menu for dinner, followed by a hot shower and a good night's rest.

...

Next day at work and Tadashi had some time to wonder off in search of his sister.

A knock on Hiro's office door and the twins were quick to open the door and launch themselves at Tadashi. However there was no response from his little sister. Curious, he walked inside to find an empty desk a sleeping figure on the lounge.

A good sized coffee table sat infront of the lounge covered in paper, books, pens and colouring pencils.

Tadashi asked his kids if their mother was alright as he walked over to her.

 _"Mummy doesn't feel well!"_ Elda answered with her expression changing to worry.

It was evident upon Hiro's face as Tadashi kneeled beside her.

 _"Do you know how long she has been unwell, Elda?"_ Tadashi asked.

 _"Since yesterday I think."_

Tadashi could only frown as he did suspect what was wrong with his sister. Even talking to Fred only served to back up Tadashi's suspicions even moreso.

" _Daddy, do you know what's wrong with mommy? "_ Kai asked as he tugged at his father's sleeve.

Tadashi looked at his son.

" _Yes I do and she will be ok."_ He said with a assuring tone of voice .

Looking back at his little sister, his expression reflected that of concern as he thought to himself.

 _"She must be having some sort of a relapse."_

 _..._

By the end of the day, concerns for Hiro had decreased but Tadashi still couldn't help but worry. That evening, Tadashi decided to take over dinner duties. Being stern, Hiro had no choice but to listend to him and rested up. The kids helped set up the table and steered clear of the kitchen. Instead, they decided to play doctor with their mother.

At dinner, Tadashi found himself constantly looking at Hiro as he thought about what Fred had told him last night.

* * *

 _"Hiro-chan had it just as hard as you but atleast you kept it together, man! "_

 _"But how does that even relate to the fact that you kept this from me, Fred? I thought I could rely on you?"_

 _"Ok, for starters, I was also against Hiro's choice of actions. But i also owed her and by her words, I kept it quiet. It was hard man! Even moreso, I watched how much Hiro's choices effected her! You should be glad that you are together with her again!"_

 _"Which is true but i still have the right to know."_

 _"I'm sorry man. I really did feel that her actions were overboard. So how is she doing anyway? You're probably glad that you're together again and I'm happy for ya."_

 _"Well thats in the past now. She is well but for the past few days, she's been unwell. She has also changed but it makes me feel...uneasy. it makes me wonder what really happened to her in the 5 years."_

 _"Well I can tell you that she went under extensive psychological therapy and whenever i saw her, she would seem a bit better._

 _I should probably tell you this but Hiro, 2 weeks after she disappeared, she had tried taking her own life. I think it was the twins that set off the 'alarm' when I went and paid her a visit."_

Tadashi almost dropped his phone upon hearing those words. Panic from nowhere rose up with and it only agrivated his frustration whilst talking with Fred.

 _"Why would she do that? What did a she do exactly?"_

 _"Beats me but a good guess would've been the amount of stress that pressured her. It's a good thing I found her in time but the injury she inflicted on her self made me freak. Like, she was lying unconscious in the kitchen with a knife next to her and when i looked at her closely, she ..."_

Fred began paling on one wnd of the phone as Tadashi waited eagerly to here what Fred was going to say on the other end.

...

 _"...had sliced herself at the throat."_

...

* * *

Tadashi suddenly snapped out of his staring mode with a slight startle. This earned him odd looks at the dinner table.

Tinge of embarrassment highlighted his cheeks as he sheepishly grinned it off.

But the thoughts of his little sister attempting suicide made him feel anxious throughout the evening. Evenn at the dinner table, he would occasionally look over at his little sister, force feed his kids their veggies, and he could make out a faint scar on the throat area of her neck.

Once the kids were tucked up and asleep, Tadashi was ready to call it a day for himself but as he came down the stairs, he spotted Hiro sitting in the lounge room completely ingulfed into something.

He sat down next to her but she didn't react and upon closer look, he could see it was work.

 _"Shouldn't that be saved for 'working hours?'"_ Tadashi asked.

Still no response. Frowning at the feeling that he was being ignored, he repeated his question again but this time he used his thumb and index finger to grasp her attention.

* * *

After dinner, Hiro zoned into a pile of work. Having spent the day resting,she had quite a bit of work to finish up.

She couldn't pinpoint why she was feeling unwell, where some sort of deja vu was making her heart ache, emotionally and it was making her anxious. All she knew was that it all started with what her brother requested.

Burying herself in her work helped though as most of the evening, her brother was constantly eyeing her as if there was something on her face and that bothered her.

Suddenly, Hiro had been pulled out of her concentration and was suddenly staring at her brother's face. Tadashi's thumb rested against her chin.

" _Oh, I thought you already left?"_ Hiro responded as she drew her self back from her brother. Her tone didn't sound like she was suprised either and it made her brother frown.

 _"Hiro-chan, please tell me what's wrong? I feel that your hiding something from me?"_ Tadashi asked worryingly.

Hiro frowned back with confusion. " _Like what ?"_

 _"Please forgive me for asking, and I also had Fred do some explaining, but what exactly happened to you in the past 5 years?"_ Tadashi spoke up sternly.

Hiro could only stare at her brother with further confusion upon her face.

Tadashi's expression began to mirror that of Hiro's as her response to his question was unexpected. Maybe she wasn't completely following his attempts to find out more about her past 5 years.

Maybe giving her a hint would see to Tadashi getting an answer but it instead set off a bad chain reaction.

 _"Like, why do you have a scar on your neck?"_

Hiro bought her hand up to her throat and smoothed the faint scar with her fingers as she stared into her reflection upon the glass surface of the coffee table. She then felt a sharp pain cross her heart and she jolted backwards. She gripped at her chest and Tadashi was quick to calm her but Hiro herself felt even more uneasy as she tried to think of an answer. Hiro wasn't made aware of the scar until this moment too.

 _"I'm not feeling too good at the moment...could you please..leave?"_ Hiro asked with a unsettled composure.

Tadashi hadn't much of a choice and complied to her request. As he walked out the door, he could definitely sense something wasn't right and perhaps Fred could answer that.

 **To be continued. ..**

* * *

 _ **Hi there!**_

 _ **The rate this fic gets updated is sooo slow that you probs think this is gonna discontinue. ..but I can promise that i will see to it getting done. So in the meantime, i thank you for your patience and i also can't apologize enough for the slowness of the updates and for future updates. Also for any grammatical and spelling mistakes \\\**_

 ** _Hopefully this chapter of angst was enough to satisfy XD_**

 ** _Thanks again for reading and following the story :D_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hiro's emotional state is now on a decline again..._**

 ** _Let's go!_**

* * *

As days past, Hiro's uneasiness had only worsened. That night when her brother pointed out the scar on her neck had triggered a series of nightmares and she would wake in a cold sweat.

She would now walk into work wearing a scarf or anything that would hide the hideous line across her neck. The kids had picked up on the odd trait. Concern for their mother had seen them sticking closer to her.

Hiro's state prompted her co-workers to urge her to take a few days off. Her complexion said it all really other than her productivity at work. Sick leave did see her improving though but she had been placed on some meds on doctor's orders. Fred had also popped over for a visit during her sick leave. He was greeted with an irritated Hiro. At least he wasn't getting his head chewed off.

The kids, however, had spent more time playing than studying. It was rare for their mother to take a day off or two from work. For them to study, it was a set in routine where when Hiro worked, they would have to too.

However, they hadn't seen their father in the time that their mother was unwell. Something didn't seem right.

* * *

Tadashi had met up with Fred a day or two after that night. For Hiro to react that way had him tense so he wanted to delve in more about Hiro.

To add to his worries, he had gotten word that Aunt Cass would be paying him a visit in the next week or two and that some distant relatives, from overseas, would be accompanying her.

Aunt Cass was aware of their circumstances but as for the relatives, the risk of his relationship to Hiro and his kids being revealed was on a 50/50. Plus it was a courtesy that Hiro would have to meet them too but her condition wasn't in the right shape.

Either way, Tadashi had to focus on more important things such as his work and his founded family with his sister.

That evening, he popped over to Hiro's place. It looked like the kids had been entertaining themselves as there weren't any signs of his little sister's presence around the house. Instead, she had been asleep for some time upstairs. Tadashi decided to play his role as a parent and fed, bathed and tucked-into-bed the twins for the evening.

Once the kids had passed out, Tadashi then went to check up on his sister. Hiro definitely did not look well. Her complexion was shades lighter than her natural skin color and the area under her eyes were quite dark. How he could see all that under dim lighting was an ability in itself.

He stared at her for sometime before bringing his hand to her cheeks. He was however suddenly scared out of his skin when Hiro had suddenly bolted up from her sleep.

* * *

Another nightmare had Hiro sobbing uncontrollably. She didn't even take notice of her brother's presence in the room let alone his quick bolt-up to her side.

Tadashi was quick to snap out of his jump-scared state though when Hiro started to scream. In fear that the kids would be awoken, Tadashi quickly silenced her with a sealed kiss on her lips as he pulled her into a hug.

Hiro awoke from her screaming state upon lack of oxygen. She eventually calmed down, letting loose of all tension in her body. Being allowed to breathe again, she stared up at a tear-blurred figure of her brother. It was somewhat relieving that her brother was there with her as the nightmare had her sobbing out of fear. The touch of his hands against her cheeks, wiping the tear streaks away, to the contact he had upon the rest of her body felt so comforting. It was nostalgic.

Hiro let herself relax into her brother's arms as she slowly raised her hand to his face. _"Tada...nii-san. . "_.

To stop Hiro's sudden screaming, Tadashi could've placed a hand over Hiro's mouth but instead, he forced a kiss as the means of quieting and calming her sudden outburst. Perhaps Tadashi unconsciously couldn't hold his back his urge to be intimately close to his sister.

At first, it was the kisses to the neck and chest as Tadashi's skillful hands began undoing Hiro's clothes. He then sealed his lips over Hiro's, delving his tongue into a Ronde Vue with her tongue, as he slid a hand into her panties whilst the other distracted her nerves by caressing her breasts.

Hiro's mind was in a daze as she tried to make out the "comforting gestures" her brother was pulling off. Lack of oxygen to her brain made her see stars. But as soon as she felt an intrusion shoot inside her, she was quick to snap wide awake. She tightened a grip on her brother's arms and the discomfort made her bolt into an upright position.

 _"Wh..what are you doing...Tada...nnn.."_ Hiro muffled out in discomfort. Her brother leaned closer to her and whispered into her ear.

 _"I'm sorry Hiro-chan, but I don't want to hold back now..."_

Hiro froze as another intrusion was made.

Stunned at her brother's words, she felt fear overcome her. It was frustrating that she was lacking in strength to push her brother away as his movements inside her were making her see stars.

Hiro tried to call out her brother's name but it kept getting caught in her throat.

It then finally stopped as her voice finally found an escape. She laid there frozen, staring into her brother's eyes, hoping he would see how scared she was. It was useless though. Feeling numb to the surrounding cool air and the touches/ kisses on her naked body, Hiro finally broke.

 _"It's ok, Hiro-chan, I will make you feel better!"_ Her brother whispered in a menacing tone and then proceeded to plunge into her.

 _"No, it's not. ..you're the monster in my dreams!"_ Hiro muttered out as she wept.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _ **Well if you were expecting the next update to be weeks...well not this one as I'm doin it out of procrastination XDDD...OTL**_

 _ **The angst will also be dragging out and its gonna be a slow burner XD**_

 _ **and this chapter sure finished off...almost explicit XD**_

 _ **Anyways, hope you enjoyed this one...till the next time, thanks for reading :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi there~! Its_ beeeeeen _AGES, IKKKK! anyways, a bit of light is shed in this chapt._

 ** _Let's Go!_**

* * *

The next morning, Tadashi sat at the kitchen bench glooming over his breakfast and coffee.

The kids hadn't woken up yet and it was a good thing as he didn't want his kids to see the awful state he was in. He literally wasn't expecting such a wake-up call either from his sister but what really bothered him was the fact his aunt had decided to pay a visit later on in the day. He hadn't even devised a believable excuse to use on the accompanying relatives.

As soon as the kids were up, breakfast was already set for them and a note left behind with instructions and that a form stating that Tadashi would be back later on. Elda and Kai did as they were instructed with Baymax assisting them, which the cuddly bot pretty much did for the past 5 years or so. Only thing was that their mother wasn't there to overlook them.

Hiro was still in bed but she was wide awake. Events in the early morning had her mentally freaked out. She had woken in another screaming fit, as she bolted upright, from a nightmare that felt had so real, that in the midst of it she had yelled out "Let go of me, you monster! !".

Seconds later, she then realized that her brother had been asleep against her bed and really only held onto her hand AND he was fully clothed along with herself too.  
Her brother stared at her in a shocked like state as she mentally gulped in her realization of what she had just screamed out.

Hiro shuffled around under her blanket In annoyance as her mind was noisy with this mornings' events and questions about why such things were happening. Moments later, she was startled by a heavy object landing atop of her followed by another.

 _"Mommy, wake-up! We brought you some breakfast!"_

Hiro was met with smiles on her twins' faces as she emerged from under her sheets in a slight daze. It was somewhat comforting and she pulled the two into a hug.

 _"Is there something bothering mommy?"_  
Asked her son with a concerned tone of voice.

 _"You've been acting a bit weird, mommy. Daddy says he knows why but he won't tell us."_ Elda followed after her brother's question.

Hiro placed a hand on both Elda and Kai's' head and reassured them she was fine as she ruffled their hair with her fingers but in the back of her mind, Elda's' words surprised her.

The kids dragged her down the stairs and began to play waiter and waitress with Hiro as she ate. As smart as she was, she couldn't figure out her odd illness for some time and yet the answer to it was near her all along.

* * *

Tadashi sat at his desk mentally exhausted. It was only noon. A pile of work sat in front of him and yet he found himself unmotivated to touch it. A work colleague of his would try to snap him back into line but he would instead stare off for a bit before mentally cringing, which earned him a few raised eyebrows around him until his supervisor sent him home.

It came as a bit of a relief but he couldn't help looking at the time on his phone and going over ideas to use as believable excuses. Tadashi though really needed to get a grip on reality as he had almost thrown his phone at the back of a someone's head. A message had come through and the notification sound acted as an alarm.

 _"Hiro-chan?"_ Tadashi thought to himself as he opened up the message.

* * *

He arrived at Hiro's place and the twins were quick to answer the door.

 _"Daddy finished early today. Yayy!"_ Elda and Kai cheered as the followed Tadashi in.

He couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

 _"Ok, I'll play with you but daddy needs to talk with your mummy first. Where is she by the way?"_

The kids pointed him upstairs before dashing off to find their toys.

. . .

Hiro had crawled back to bed, after she ate, and began reading through her accumulated workload that her co-workers had emailed her. It wasn't even 10 minutes into her work when a knock sounded at her door.

 _"Come_ in. _"_ Hiro replied.

Tadashi entered the room with a nervous smile. " _Hey~!_ "

It was a bit of a surprise to her as she looked up.

 _"You're early today..?"_

Tadashi pulled up a chair next to Hiro's bed.

 _"Haha, you could definitely say that. I too have something to discuss with you. So...what did you need to talk about?"_

Hiro placed her work aside and gripped the sheets in front of her. It took her a minute to reply and in an anxious tone.

 _"Elda told me this morning...that you...know what's wrong with me..."_

Tadashi stayed silent for a bit as he watched Hiro fidget with the sheets. He didn't want to recall his memories of 5 years ago nor did he want to say something that would make the situation go south again.

 _"Yeah...I do Hiro-chan...but I'm scared to tell you."_

 _"Why are you scared? It's not that serious is it?...please tell me."_

 _"I'm scared that I will lose you..."_ he hesitantly answered.

Tadashi then felt a hand placed on his and he looked up to see a similar expression, to his, on his little sister's face.

 _"Please tell me, Nii-san. I don't want to feel lost anymore...I hate how I've been feeling.!"_

Tadashi let out a sigh. He took hold of his little sister's hand and gave it a slight squeeze.

 _"You're already aware of your anxiety disorder because it's played a big factor._

 _After a few months after finding out you were pregnant with Elda and Kai, you had a mental breakdown and you were also hospitalized for a while. You were very unwell and emotionally unstable, which was frightening for both me and aunt Cass. The doctor's had prescribed you with strong meds to help you cope, which placed you at risk of miscarriage._ _Even after Elda and Kai were born, you were still very unstable. You were even in a coma for some time. When you had awoken, you ran away with both our kids._

 _Fred had told me you couldn't cope and he found you on a kitchen floor bleeding to death."_

Tadashi then raised a hand and gently traced his thumb over the faint scar on his little sister's neck. His expression was that of sadness.

 _"Apparently you had tried to kill Yourself by slitting your throat. It wasn't an attempted murder as the knife used laid right beside one of your hands and that pointed out that you had attempted to commit suicide."_

Hiro sat there in disbelief and she felt chills down her spine.

 _"When you recovered from the injury, you had gone through some extensive rehabilitation. I don't know who watched over Elda and Kai whilst you were recovering but you had been given the same strong meds to help you cope._

 _I suspect that your memory as it is at the moment is, and as it did to you in the past, is responsible."_

A plausible silence sat between them.

Hiro grasped at her bedsheets and hesitantly asked _"So...what triggered my condition? ...what will now happen?"_

Tadashi moved closer. _"Well...you'll continue to regain those suppressed memories and possibly relapse to the point you'll be subjected to those meds again._

 _I also think it was my fault for all of this as soon as I got to see you again. My request to have another child with you, the noting of the scar across your neck...the hardest time of your life, where you were very unwell emotionally..."_

He tightened the grip on his sister's hand and his voice began wavering.

He then looked into Hiro's eyes, which too reflected the same concerned feeling as his.

 _"So you now know, Hiro-chan.."_

Hiro pressed her lips into a thin line and gripped at her sheets.

 _"I...I won't let it happen...because I'm stronger now and...you're here with me..._ nii _-san."_

Tadashi's eyes widened and he felt his heart begin to thump at that moment. He then leapt at his sister and pulled her into a tight hug.

Hiro was, too, taken by surprise at her brother's sudden hugging pounce but her expression softened and she could feel a surging warmth flood inside her chest upon the close contact. She started to rub small circles on her brother's back as she heard him let out silent muffled sobs.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _Yeah..._ I was _totally gonna drop it right? LOL_ nahh _...I've just been so caught up in life and a new fandom that I totally forgot about this one. plus its hard to find the motivation to push through on a fandom that one no longer has strong feelings for_... _BUT HEY,_ I'M _STILL HERE AND UPDATING!... at a snail's pace... SORRY!_

 _Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and_ having _been patient. It's been a trippy angsty ride so this chapter should be somewhat lightening as Hiro doesn't feel like she has to wander around in the dark._

 _The fic hasn't died yet!_

 _see you next time XD_


	8. Chapter 8

_What calm before a storm?_

 ** _Let's GO!_**

* * *

Two days later, Hiro had started showing signs of recovery. She had regained enough strength to do the ordinary things that she could before such as being a busy mother again.

There were moments of deja-vu and flashbacks but she did her best to ignore them. However, her brother's request to have another child with her was much more of a stubborn thought to suppress as it would have Hiro questioning the relationship between her and her brother. Was it ok to jump straight into an intimate relationship with her brother when things back then and even till now were unstable?  
But those were the least of her worries. Tadashi had informed Hiro that their aunt Cass was paying them a visit in the next few days, with some visiting relatives tagging along, and she was beginning to stress. That stress was coming from waves being emitted from her brother, who seemed under even more pressure of it.

Tadashi, in the meantime, had been thinking of ways to hide their situation, conjuring up possible excuses to bypass the strong possibility of unwanted questions. Eventually, it hit him and the solution was sitting in front of him all along. Hide the twins!

Tadashi just had to ask Fred to babysit the twins for a day whilst he and Hiro would just have to say hi.

It was good timing to when he had received a text message from his aunt saying that she would be in the area the following day.

As for Hiro, she was all for her brothers' obvious idea as well but she was also feeling very anxious about it, especially since she had left things in a mess 5 years ago. How would her aunt Cass even react? That was enough of a thought to keep her awake for half the night. However, when she had awoken, it was already 11 am and she bolted out of bed in a fluster as she had to drop her kids off. Yet, they were nowhere to be found but she soon would breathe a sigh of relief when she checked her phone. Trudging into the bathroom, she eyed her reflection and she looked worse for wear. A shower helped refreshed her but she would have to rely on concealer for the dark circles below her eyes. By 2 pm, Hiro was in the midst of eating when she was catapulted back to reality with a jolt of her phone ringing.

 _"Tadashi...you almost gave me a heart attack!"_ Hiro would call her brother by his name if she was in a bad mood and she was.

 _"I'm sorry."_

Hiro sighed out.

 _"Sorry...I had trouble sleeping last night._  
 _Thanks for dropping the kids off though. So I take it you're calling because Aunt Cass is here?"_ She asked in a tired tone.

 _"I can tell Aunt Cass to meet with you later if you're not feeling well, Hiro-chan."_

Hiro could feel the butterflies take flight in her stomach at her brother's confirmation.  
 _"No...it's ok. I'll come out and meet up with you. Whereabouts are you at the moment?"_

 _"I'll text you the location. Are you sure ?"_

 _"Yeah...thanks. I'll be there shortly. See you later..."_

Hiro let out a long sigh after the call had ended. Feeling anxious, Hiro was trying to tell herself to get it over and done with as she cleaned up the plate in front of her and headed upstairs to get ready.

* * *

Tadashi had met up with his aunt and distant relatives close to noon, after his morning class.

He started his morning off with noting his sister to be in deep slumber, as she wasn't up at the usual time when he popped over to check on his family. He decided to take the kids and drop them off but not before leaving her a note informing her that he had taken their kids.

Later on in the day, he had met up with his aunt at a close by a cafe to the college grounds. His aunt had tackled him with a hug before introducing him to the relatives he had no connection with. Apparently, they his aunts' cousin's and she was close to them but he and his sister grew up unaware that she was keeping in touch with them. Perhaps it was because he and Hiro were always off somewhere tinkering with some device or making an idea come to reality. Anyhow, they didn't really mingle with their aunt's life too much.

Tadashi merely greeted the two relatives, a husband and his wife and both appeared to be similar in age to his aunt, merrily.

Predictable, after introductions, his aunt questioned about Hiro's whereabouts.

 _"Hiro is still at home. I'll let her know now where to meet us."_

Hiro strode nervously from her car to her aunt and brother's whereabouts. Catching sight of them immediately, her heart began to race.

Her brother spotted her and began waving but her feet felt heavy and she stood there in her tracks whilst averting eye contact.  
Moments later her brother was in front of her with a slight frown.

 _"Hey, are you ok, Hiro-chan? You look a bit pale.."_ Tadashi asked with some concern.

Hiro darted her eyes over to where her aunt was and then back. Her brother picked up on it immediately.

 _"It'll be ok. There's nothing to fear...Aunt Cass has been wanting to see you again."_ Tadashi said with a reassuring smile. He then took her hand and lead the rest of the way.

Hiro was finding it hard to make eye contact with those sitting at the table let alone her aunt as she got closer. Hiro was internally bracing her self for a moment of awkwardness and disappointment from her aunt but that all flew out the window when she was, too, tackled by a hug from her Aunt.

 _"Oh my god, it's been so long, Hiro-chan! I missed you sooo much! And you've grown up...you're gorgeous!"_ Hiro's aunt smothered her with hugs and kisses as she began sobbing. This made Hiro flustered. She tried to comfort her aunt by reciprocating and responding to her aunt's words and actions but at the same time, look towards her brother with panic.

Tadashi could see a scene happening from his aunt's' overwhelming affection upon his little sister and decidedly stepped in to pull the two apart. This allowed his sister to breathe and change his aunt's focus elsewhere. Catchup between him, Hiro and his aunt could come later as there were guests to entertain.

 _"So what's the plan for today, aunt Cass?"_

The family outing was pretty much a bit of sightseeing but mostly catching-up on aunt Cass's part with her relatives. The outing had finished off with a nice dinner at a restaurant near a wharf but both Hamada siblings felt a little awkward as they were quiet for most of the time. Hiro especially though, as much as her aunt's gesture just to drive all the way out to a place that wasn't as big as Sanfransokyo was nice, she had questioned as to why her aunt would go to such lengths just to see her and her brother when obviously the distant relatives had priority. Surely there had to be more.

 _"So how are Kai and Elda?"_ Hiro was suddenly startled with the question from her aunt.

 _"T-they're fine."_ She replied. Hiro had hoped that her kids would not be involved as she didn't want to go sharing the fact she was a parent for the question, she most feared would be asked, was who was the father. And now that her aunt had asked that, it was predictable that she would now be questioned as a parent.

At least she could use it as an excuse to leave the gathering. But as soon as Hiro had left, with her condolences, she felt somewhat miserable.

Tadashi, on the other hand, had hoped that his aunt would not bring up any questions or facts related to that unless in private. This was something he had discreetly asked his aunt prior but he hadn't anticipated that she would actually ask and she was slightly tipsy.

It was also late, so Tadashi accompanied his aunt and distant relatives to their accommodation. Afterward, he headed over to Hiro's place to check up on his sister as he had a feeling she would be somewhat upset. Sure enough, Hiro was upset, curled up on the couch and facing towards the cushion part of the piece of furniture.

The kids had already been tucked into bed so the house was quiet. Tadashi sat down next to his sister and let out a short sigh.

 _"I told Aunt Cass not to say anything about it..."_

 _"..."_

 _"...well at least the relatives didn't try to pry..."_

Hiro sat up and looked at Tadashi with a tired expression.

 _"Maybe I shouldn't have gone.."_ Hiro then stated and stood walked towards the staircase.

 _"Hey, it wasn't so bad now, was it? Besides, she was tipsy. Besides she hasn't seen you in so long.._

 _You will still come to breakfast with us tomorrow though...right?"_ Tadashi tried to reason.

 _"... maybe..."_ was the monotoned reply.

 _"I'm going to bed now...good night Tadashi-_ nii _san."_ And with that, Hiro had left her brother in the living room as she made her way to her bedroom.

 **...To be continued**

* * *

I'm still alive... OTL

And I have nothing to say :/


End file.
